I'm Back!
by Aleutoan
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou this time she leaves for 3 years all of a sudden she comes back, shes the hier to the southern lands and a cat demon. kagXsesh mirxSan the summary sucks but the stories good i promise.
1. Chapter 1

Alright then this is 2nd fan fiction so don't be very mean to me. Anyways on with the story!

I do not own inuyasha happy? I said it now leave me alone!

* * *

Three long years…Kagome's been gone that long, she took tetsusiaga with her too.. I wish I could feel her, touch, or at least smell her. Inuyasha sat atop the Goshinkboku, his companions in the village not too far from there. Kagome had left him three years ago, after she saw him and Kikyou together again, except this time he said he was nothing to him but a shard detector and then mated Kikyou. Of course he hadn't meant what he said or what he did, he guessed he just said it to make Kikyou happy. He wasn't planning on having Kagome hear or see him though.

Kagome didn't even bother to leave that time, she waited until he was dressed and walked up to him. She took the subjugation beads off of him and gave him the shards. She claimed that she wouldn't leave her duty as his shard detector, she was going to take a break and come back. "Oh and by the way Inuyasha I don't love you, I guess I never really did but I never guessed you would stoop so low." where the last words she had said to him, before she turned around and walked to the well. The hanyou not knowing that Kagome had put on a uncaring front, she loved him more than he could imagine but decided to save herself the heartache.

Inuyasha felt his heart ache at remembering her words, he tried in vain to tell her that he did what he did because he owed it to Kikyou. Of course Kagome would have none of it and she ran towards the well in her slightly too revealing school uniform. After the shock of her confession to him he ran after her, jumping from tree to tree not daring to stop and take a breath risking that when he got there she might be gone. When he saw the familiar clearing that held the well, he had a sudden burst in energy and leaped in to the well, except this time he wasn't bathed in the familiar blue light that connected him to the future.

He tried in vain to get through, he jumped countless times to land in a sickening thud at the bottom every time. He had broke down and cried afterwards, the one person he loved with all his heart-no soul was gone. He sat at the well heartbrokenly looking into the well that no longer welcomed him. He sighed and wiped away a few stray tears and curled up into a little ball, whimpering like and injured puppy, Kikyou found him like this a few minutes later and said that she would be joining the inu-taichi and help find the jewel shards in her reincarnations absence. He sneered at the thought but had no energy to protest to her wishes. He just hoped that Kagome would return soon, even if she didn't love him he would try to change that.

Once he got back to the village with Kikyou everyone asked him where Kagome was. He didn't want to show that he was weak and put his angry attitude back to work. "Feh! The wench left because I chose Kikyou." He flinched at the venomous glances everyone gave him. Shippo launched himself into hysterics saying he missed him mommy. Kagome in a way was his mother and was the last family he had, he felt bad for taking that away from him. Sango went into rage and tried to kill him if it were not for the lecherous houshi that held her back, after a while she had given up and let her tears fall.

The group he was once a leader to, now told him he was no longer welcome as their friend, but that they would let him stay. They told him "Get your clay pot whore and stay out of our way." before they too turned around and left to make camp. He was left there inside the hut, feeling very alone, even the old miko Kaede who always seems forgiving and full of wisdom didn't speak to him after that day. "Ye have made and awful decision Inuyasha, my sister is no longer one of the living, I hope ye can live with the consequences." he didn't know what she had meant at that moment but now it all made sense. If he would have known that all of this would have happened, he wouldn't have done it.

He wiped a few tears he had shed from thinking of the awful memory and jumped down and looked into the well, he sighed nothing not even a single trace that she had been there. He got up and walked towards the village. He pushed the makeshift bamboo mat door and entered the hut. Everyone was glaring at him, while Kikyou was in the corner sitting. No one ever talked to him anymore, unless necessary. Since Kagome left everyone ignored him just as they said they would. God how he missed her. He sniffed and caught a familiar scent. Sakura blossoms and Roses just like Kagome's scent, he quickly realized it was indeed Kagome's scent, got up and bolted out of the hut; everyone wondered what was wrong with him so they followed him out.

Once Inuyasha stopped everyone looked to the well, some ones hand was on the rim. All of a sudden a demon girl looking about 18 with tight blue jeans with rips on the knees and red tank top wearing red vans. Strapped to the side of her jeans was the tetsusaiga. They looked at her face and saw she had bright blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara. midnight black hair with red highlights in it. The girl was none other than Kagome. "Hey guys." was all she said. Everyone except Inuyasha who was busy gawking at her and Kikyou with a look of indifference on, ran to her to give her a hug.

* * *

There's the first chapter, I will update about every day. I have about 3 chapters ready but I wont continue unless I have 5 reviews. Cuz what's the point in posting a story nobody likes?

R&R thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to its wonderful creator Rumiko Takahashi.

The group tackled the young demoness into the ground, exclaiming how much they missed her. Kagome smiled happy that her friends missed her. Once they got reacquainted they went into Kaede's hut, the old mikos' eyes lit up with joy at the sight of her friend. Kagome gave her a hug and went to sit by the burning fire. She looked into the fire staring at its color, how it changed from amber to yellow, to orange and then to red. She was so caught up that the missed the question that was asked to her.

"I'm sorry now what did you say Kaede-sama?" she looked over to the miko nodding once signaling that she had her attention. "I asked why is ye a demon?" she flinched, she hoped that they wouldn't ask but fate never works your way. She hesitated for a moment gathering her words and then spoke. "My father was a cat demon, lord of the southern lands." her voice barely a whisper, a frown appeared on her flawless face but she continued her eyes down cast.

"My father was in a war with the eastern lord and they had threatened to harm me, my brother and mother. He thought it was best if we went away, he searched for a miko to give us a concealment spell that would hold until our 16th birthday in human years. He spoke another priestess and found a way to send us into the future, and that was exactly what he did. He said he would come back to us but he never did.." her voice broke, her eyes where covered by her bangs but you could see her silent tears slide down her cheeks and fall to the wood below. She heard distant murmurs of apologies.

"The night I left," she looked up to see Inuyasha flinch, "I turned into my full demon form, it was then when my mother told me everything." she sighed "This necklace holds my concealment spell, would you like to see my demon form?" she asked wiping her tears away and replacing her frown with a smile. Receiving nods from everyone she grabbed her necklace and tugged on it, it fell into her had like a golden puddle. A red mist developed around her and faded after a few minutes, revealing Kagome in a black kimono with blood red sakura blossoms coming up from the side. Her ears where pointed much like Seshoumarus' and she had the same markings except for where his crescent moon was in place was a red star. Her body filled out and even though her kimono was loose you could see very curve of her body. She had 2 blood red stripes the same as her face around her wrists and ankles, her hair grew to her knees and looked like the softest silk. Inuyasha stared in awe at her wanting to run his claws through her silky hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. Her eyes weren't just a brilliant blue anymore they were cerulean…mixed with sapphire..complex.

"I came back because it was my father's wishes to rule over our land, he apparently knew he wasn't going to come out of the war alive." her voice that held joy just moments ago went down again to whispering murmurs holding pain in its confines. "I'm the princess of the southern lands, I must go back and fulfill my fathers wishes, I came by to ask if you would like to join me on my journey back home." she couldn't hide the hope in her voice she raised her head to look at her former companions with her brilliant blue eyes. Everyone merely nodded, most of them still trying to let the new information sink in. "Thank you" was all she said before she abruptly got up, spun on her heel and headed outside.

She walked down a dirt trail, too concerned with her thoughts to care which way it headed. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she could feel the oncoming headache. She wished she could see her father and ask him for wisdom, she would talk to her friends but they wouldn't understand, not even Sango who was the closest thing she had to a sister. She thought about the oncoming conflicts that where about to happen, not to mention that Naraku had yet to be defeated and the Shikon jewel was still shattered. She had to find a mate, preferably one of the lords or prince of the lands. She could most defiantly rule a land by herself, you could say she was overly confident but she had no choice but to be. The world is cruel and unkind, if you doubt yourself nothing good will ever come of it.

Yet another problem is that she would have to restore the Southern Kingdom back to its former glory, she had really big shoes to fill in. She didn't have time to waste on trivial matters, for example if she still loved Inuyasha. She had been walking for a good two hours now without noticing it and had gone very deep into the forest. She loved the outdoors and decided since it was dark outside to just camp out. The fresh air, starry sky without any clouds to obscure her view , the beautiful trees. She smiled and jumped to a thick tall branch on a huge tree, she laid her head on the rough bark of the tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the wind tickled her skin.

Being gone for three years really made her appreciate the natural beauty of feudal Japan. She opened her eyes and looked up to the beautiful starry sky, you could never really see them clearly in present time Japan, even with her demonic sight. Not to mention the awful smell of polluted air, it was nice and fresh here. She closed her eyes once more and relaxed. She wouldn't start worrying about everything tonight…no she would relax tonight was her last free night. Silently agreeing with herself she let the world of dreams envelop her and fell into unconsciousness with her senses on alert just in case. Completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her, through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha[

I don't know who you all want Kagome to be with.

Kag & Sess

Kag & Inu

Kag & Oc

Its you guy's pick.

I feel like someone's watching me, Kagome absent mindedly thought. She had just woken up from her slumber not too long ago. She was sleeping contently until she heard a twig snap a few yards away. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to where the noise was coming from but it left as fast as she could sense it. She just shrugged and decided it was time to go back to the village. It was bright and sunny out she stretched her cramped muscles and decided to get going, she needed to head out to the southern lands and soon.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could when he saw that Kagome had awakened. He couldn't afford for Kagome to know that he had been watching her. He just wanted to see her, feel as if it were like old times, but it proved to be too difficult. During the night he had even almost come close to touching her but had stopped himself. He didn't deserve to, not after what he'd done to her. Inuyasha glided through the trees jumping from branch to branch, skillfully avoiding anything that would harm him. He soon arrived and stepped into the hut and flopped down on the ground, ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

Kagome got up from the tree and jumped down with grace that could make a ballerina break down in tears, her red and black hair elegantly dropping back down into place. She gracefully walked the same trail as the night before, looking at the scenery on the way. She slipped her hand into the sleeve of her kimono and took out a black ipod, she smiled. Just because she was a princess and lived in the feudal era, well at least now she did, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the futuristic technological advances. She looked through her play list and found a song appropriate for her feelings, and started singing along.

"Such a lonely day..and it's mine, the most loneliest day of my life…" she sang in an angelic voice, the suns' rays reflecting off of her flawless, pale skin made her look like a goddess. She smiled as she continued singing, she was about to arrive at the village. She needed to tell the others they would be leaving to the southern lands tomorrow morning, they should arrive in 3 moons.

She started thinking about her conflicts. She really didn't want to mate anyone she didn't love, hopefully she would come to like one of the lords or their sons. She had to train her little brother Souta once the concealment spell breaks on him. She needed to find a way to get him through the well, poor kid was going to take it hard not having all his video games with him. She laughed to herself, now what else did she need to do…oh yes finish the jewel. She sighed, Naraku had most of it, that she knew but there was still Kohaku's jewel and the 2 jewels that Kouga had. I think I have about 5 at the moment so there should be only 2 or 3 left. To defeat Naraku she would need to retrieve her sword from the Southern kingdom, with herself, Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would have enough power to defeat the evil hanyou.

Other than that she would be free to live her life in her kingdom with her little brother. Suddenly she felt something cold land on her nose. "what? Oh no its raining!" she looked up and saw it started to pour. "But it was just sunny a second ago! Oh well I got to get to the village." she ran with her demonic speed to arrive at the village quicker, a few seconds later she was there. She flapped the bamboo mat door aside and stepped in. The rain made her kimono cling to her body showing every single curve of her body, the beads of rain made her skin glisten. "Ah guys, well Sango do you have a kimono I could borrow?" she asked turning to Sango "As you can see mine got drenched in the rain." Sango nodded and turned to go get one from a pack that she had with her. Leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone with her.

"So what's up guys?" completely oblivious to the men's' eyes roaming her body, Miroku with his trademark lecherous grin. Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her body to whack Miroku on the head for looking at his mate that way. "Wait did I just call her my mate?" He asked himself aloud. "what did you say Inuyasha?" both Kagome and the houshi asked her previous question forgotten, even though Kagome heard him loud and clear. This just made her heart ache, she tried very hard to forget Inuyasha she even took Hojou on a date once. Which turned out a disaster when he tried to kiss her. Eventually she thought about Inuyasha less and less with each passing day, her love for him diminished. Him accidentally calling her his mate made her hurt because of his betrayal towards her, he should be happy she's even talking to him. Inuyasha snapped his head up so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, his eyes as big as plates. "huh? Oh uh nothing yeah I didn't say anything. Feh!" his scowl replacing his previously bewildered face, just as Sango came back with a sapphire blue and black kimono. Kagome gracefully took it from her, nodding her head as a thank you and left to go change.

Minutes later she came back wearing Sango's kimono, the blue in it made her eyes pop. She took a seat next to the fire and said she need to ask them something. "Guys would you guys be ready to head out tomorrow?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the burning wood. "Yes lady Kagome." the houshi answered for everyone. "Alright then have you eaten anything?" everyone said no at once, Kagome smiled and went into her pack to get some ramen. "I bet you guys haven't had ramen in a long time huh?" she asked shaking a package of ramen back and forth in her hand. Receiving smiles she got to work on the food.

Yes I know I didn't reveal who the second pair of eyes was. I will probably in the next chapter I don't know.

I know this chapter wasn't that good I'm sorry. I had it previously written but it got deleted off of my computer so I had to rewrite it.

r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I am going to reveal the second pair of eyes…

I know I stopped this story I'm terribly sorry.

I promise to start updating it again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

He watched from the trees, their golden brown leaves hiding him from view. He watched with his golden eyes as the young priestess slept. The moonlight made her pale skin glow, her raven black hair shone in a dark blue mixed with fiery red. She looked like a porcelain doll in her black kimono, her Sakura blossom scent made him lose all traces of coherent thoughts. He had affections for the miko, even when she was human. The fact that she was a demon now made everything easier. He had suspected for quite some time that she wasn't human as everyone thought she was. Kagome didn't have the smell of death around her like most humans did, her scent was unique and purely her own. A slight breeze came and lifted a piece of her raven tresses. He envied the piece of hair as it teased her neck, how it slipped by her face and went back to its original place. He wanted to touch her, run his rough hand against her smooth skin. He was about to leap from his hiding place to awake her when he sensed another aura. The hanyou was near. He didn't know why it made his blood boil, the fool had claimed the dead priestess as his mate; any claim he had on Kagome was relinquished she was free to be courted by anyone. He looked at the half demon from his secluded spot on the tree he sat upon. He saw him stare at her with loving eyes, he almost let a growl slip but held his tongue. She was not his yet, he could not say or do anything but watch. Inuyasha leaped from the tree and landed on the dirt floor in a silent thud, he approached her sleeping form and lifted his hand and stopped. The hanyou took a step back and recoiled his hand, he took another and snapped a twig, he disappeared in a blur of red and silver. He let a soft disappointed sigh slip from his pale lips and left the scene, he would visit the miko soon and make her his. 

Kagome sat silently eating her ramen gracefully, she swallowed what was in her mouth and picked up the cup beside her. She took a sip of the tea and sighed with mirth as the warm liquid soothed her throat. She sat the cup back down and lifted herself up. She decided to change, wearing the kimono Sango gave her was a bit uncomfortable, it was a tad too small for her developed body. Her yellow, battered back pack was on the corner of the hut. She walked to it, ignoring the oncoming stares from everybody and rummaged though it. She found her white vans with silver stars on them and a silver colored shirt, she picked some black jeans and left through the makeshift door. She arrived moments later dressed in her modern clothes, Sango smiled at her appearance, she was like a sister to her. She had grown so much over these few years.

"Kagome you look nice." she spoke softly, still not used to talking to her best friend.

Kagome nodded appreciatively and softly smiled, "Thank you Sango, it means a lot coming from you." her smile got wider as she saw Sango smile, ignoring the cold glare Kikyou sent her. "Is everyone done with their meals?" she inclined her to the side slightly awaiting there answers. Inuyasha took the honor of answering her rudely.

"Keh, wench we are can't your stupid head notice were all sitting here?" Kagome glared at him with cold emotionless eyes, she went to her bag again, opening it she grabbed a bag of beads. "I didn't want to have do this, but you leave me no choice." she chanted a spell and the beads began to glow pink, they flew to the hanyou's neck. "Wench! Why did you put these god damned beads on me again!" he seethed as he pulled on them. "Sit." she whispered softly , the hanyou went tumbling down into the wood floor head first. Satisfied with his painful grunt she proceeded to pick up everybody's bowls. Kikyou seethed as she saw Kagome subdue her mate, "You bitch! You have no right to just come by and subdue my mate!" she hissed at her. Kagome simply straightened herself into a standing position, three seconds later Kikyou was being held at the wall of the hut by the throat.

"Don't you _ever _call me a bitch again you worthless whore." everyone gasped at her words they had never heard her talk like this, much less curse they stood there gazing at the two mikos. Kagome's words angered her even more, her miko powers flowing around her rhythmically. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by her purification powers, she was a miko after all demon or not she still remained one. Kikyou was visibly surprised, she expected Kagome to back away she was a demon. Kagome simply let a portion of her own out, everyone except for Kikyou and Inuyasha felt warm and relaxed. Inuyasha whimpered in pain as her powers singed his skin, Kagome did not acknowledge him.

"Surprised? I'm a miko Kikyou, even if I am a demon I still remain one. I'm pure. Untouched, your powers are one third of mine." she smiled at the angered priestess in her clutches her sapphire eyes twinkling with enjoyment , calling her weak only enraged her further.

"What are you talking about pure you whore!", she narrowed her muddy brown eyes as she continued. "I bet you fucked the wolf demon Koga and all the other demons you came across." Kagome slapped her, blood trickled down from Kikyous' lip as her face turned to the side from the force of the impact.

"Slut? Speak of yourself Kikyou, I know you fuck with Naraku. His stench is all over you." she smiled as she saw Inuyashas' golden eyes widen, '_So he didn't know, but how? His scent is fresh on her I can even feel she is pregnant but not with Inuyasha's pup._' she thought but decided not to speak upon it. Kikyou let a gasp slip, how did she know? She had a spell that covered his scent on her. Naraku told her no one would know at least Kagome didn't reveal that she was with his pup, silently she thanked her.

"Now Kikyou, know your place. I am alpha here not only by strength but by rank as well, do not test me or I will have the honor of taking the rest of my soul back." she let her drop to the floor in a heap and picked up the forgotten dishes from the floor. She walked out of the hut once again leaving her gaping companions behind her. She stopped and lifted her head up her finely shaped nose twitched as she took a few sniffs and headed west. A river was located there, she smiled and let her nose lead the way. It felt wonderful to not depend on anyone, she was no longer a bother. She looked at the scenery as she paced, the golden leaves mixed with brown on the old trees, the sun setting in the sky in its orange and yellow hues, nature was so wonderful in her eyes. She wished she would have packed her digital camera, everything here would make for wonderful photography. Maybe she would later on after her palace was once again under her control. She arrived at the river and lowered herself into the floor, barley hovering over the dirt. She set the dishes down and took one she started washing it and hummed a tune to herself. Her rosy lips vibrated with the tune. She set the bowl down and looked into the cerulean blue water, she stared at her reflection. She had changed, so much over the years her face was finer. All her baby fat was gone, her cheek bones much more highlighted. Her lapis azul eyes looked like ones of a cat, they made her look alluring but deadly. She shook her head and continued to wash the bowls, as she was finishing the last one she felt a strong aura approach it felt vaguely familiar but she didn't know from where. She let her own spread over, warning he or she that she was in no mood for a confrontation.

They seemed to have backed down and left, though she wasn't sure someone as strong as the aura she felt would not have left so peacefully. It was probably hiding waiting to attack her, she didn't dwell on it they most likely wouldn't do anything. She straightened up and stretched, she picked up the bowls and set back to camp. She leisurely walked back down the trail she came from, a cool wind came and blew in her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell of fall relaxed her. She continued walking with her eyes closed, she knew it was careless of here considering that there was an unknown demon around, and a strong one at that. "Oomph!" she collided with a wall or what she thought was one. She opened her eyes, icy blue clashed with fiery amber.

It was Sesshoumaru.

Why couldn't she have crossed paths with a less..how could you say..atractive demon? No that wasn't it, sexy. Yes that was it, why did the Kami's have to make her meet with non other than _him_.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko have and inner battle with herself, his amber eyes filled with amusement. "Miko." she didn't respond too busy with her thoughts, "Miko.." he tried again, still no avail. Oh well, he tried. He lowered his face a few centimeters from hers. "Miko.." he breathed huskily into her lips, Kagome squeaked at his close proximity. '_How did he get there? Oh…look at those lips..NO BAD KAGOME!_' she mentally scolded herself for thinking that, remembering that he was still in front of her she responded. "Um..hi?" she yelped as he wrapped his strong arms around her, blocking her from escaping. She tried in vain to escape his iron hold but no avail, she limply leaned in his hold and turned her head to the side, bearing her pale smooth neck to him as a sign of submission. She might be a cat youkai but she did know how to deal with inu-youkai. He growled and buried his face in her neck, she tensed a little fearing she angered him. He inhaled, her scent surrounded him like a blanket.

He softly nipped a little on her neck as a sign everything was alright. He heard her moan softly and smirked into her neck, he licked the hollow of her pale neck and nibbled harder on it leaving red marks. She moaned a little louder this time and closed her eyes as his actions over powered her senses, he trailed butterfly kisses up her neck until he reached her smooth lips, he hovered over her luring rosy lips and slowly crashed his lips upon hers. She shivered, not from cold this time but from the heat that he caused to spread through her, she could feel something pooling at the bottom at of her stomach. Feelings she had never thought she could feel were coursing through her body, where his lips where left a trail of fire in its absence. He tasted delicious to her a combination of cinnamon mixed with something indescribable. She tasted like heaven to him a mixture of vanilla with honey igniting his senses forgetting his surroundings. He slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission, she was unable to contain a gasp and gave him the room he needed. He plunged into her mouth, savoring her taste, not leaving one inch of her mouth untouched as his hands slipped from her arms caressing everything down to her thighs rest a bit he lifted her to straddle his waist. She was too caught up in the moment to feel the sudden movement. Kagome shyly slid her own tongue on his, he groaned with pleasure and thrust his pelvis forward. Getting bolder, she took his tongue and sucked on it unconsciously grinding her heated core on his now erect member moaning as her juices seeped though her thin cotton panties wetting her jeans. A fierce battle of dominance between them, neither backing down. A full grown woman demeaned into moaning and whimpering to receive what she wanted, like child whining for its mother, as was Sesshoumaru. He started lowering her down to the ground when they heard rustling. Both looked up to see all of her companions.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a hurt voice, his eyes were flashing from red to their original amber color.

"Get away from my mate!" he bellowed.

Kagome watched helplessly from her position under Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha lunged toward them.

* * *

To be a man you must have honor, honor and a penis! Haha I was watching shin chan as I was writing this chapter.. 

This chapter is DONE.

I shall start to write the next one right away no worries.

Tell me how it was?

Click the purple button you know you want to..

:D


	5. Chapter 5

_The all awaited chapter five is here! I know you are all like what she updated! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Oh yes, I forgot to mention Kagome has a cat tail. She has to have one, she can't be complete without it, just as sesshy has a tail. Or at least I think that fluffy think he carries around his shoulder is his tail. xD I think having a tail would be extremely cool, just thought I'd give you my input._

_:D_

_Anyways, enough of my rambling._

_On to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Kagome was furious to say the least, 'how dare that mongrel call me his mate!' she hissed in her mind, then she remembered Inuyasha was lunging toward them she didn't the only thing that came to mind.

"Oswuari!" she shrieked, the beads around his neck started to glow pink and then he was slammed into the ground. Everyone involuntarily flinched, this was by far the strongest sit he had received. None the less he deserved it.

Inuyasha grunted in pain from his four foot deep hole, Kikyou ran to him and tried to help him up but no avail.

"Sesshy, it's not that I mind being under you but I need to teach that mutt a lesson, let me up please?" she pouted, her lower lip stuck out and Sesshoumaru was tempted to ravish her once more but resisted the urge. He grunted and lifted his self off of her, and stuck out his had to aid her. She gracefully took his hand and lifted herself off the ground, she fastidiously dusted her jeans off from the dirt and turned to look at the Inu-tachi, standing beside Sesshoumaru.

Her blue cat eyes gleamed mischievously, her tail was swishing back in and forth behind her. She waited a few moments as Inuyasha lifted his self off the ground after pushing Kikyou out of the way. "Oh Inuyasha…" she purred, Sesshoumaru growled lowly but not loud enough for everyone else to hear. Kagome looked at him sideways and winked, he smirked and calmed down. Inuyasha lifted his head up, staring at her with wide eyes as she started to walk toward him; her hips swaying sensually. She stopped a few inches away from him, she snaked her arms around his neck and leaned her face down. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time controlling his demon, she was to be his mate and another male was touching her! It was completely unacceptable, but managed to restrain his self as he continued to watch.

Kagome removed one of her arms and starting rubbing up and down Inuyashas' chest, the hanyou inhaled sharply. Kagome leaned further down, a few centimeters away from his lips, then she spoke "Inuyasha, don't you ever…" she raised her had upward, "call me your mate again you idiot!" she hollered as her smooth hand came into contact with the half demons cheek, Shippo and the others couldn't contain themselves they burst out laughing muttering 'baka' and 'oh haha, Kagome got him good!'. She smiled and removed herself from his person and turned to walk back to Sesshoumaru. He quirked an eyebrow at her actions, she just merely shrugged. "He deserved it." she stated simply. "Fluffy-sama," he heard snickers coming from her companions, he sent them a cold glare and they quieted down, he returned his attention to Kagome as she continued. "I forgot to ask but why are you here?" she tipped her head to the side and looked at him with curious eyes, awaiting his answer. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute then swiped her up in his arms and put his hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. He lowered his face and gave her a chaste kiss, "Does that answer your question?" he purred in her ear, Kagome merely nodded a blush staining her cheeks. Sango's jaw dropped to the floor, Miroku had his trademark lecherous grin and Shippo, he just passed out this was way too much for his child mind to handle. Kirara mewed and poked Shippo with her nose, receiving no response she just sat by the poor shocked youngster.

Kagome cleared her throat and turned to look at them again, still in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"Ahem, well guys its barely noon. Do you all want to head for the southern lands now?" she chirped merrily and then she remembered, "Sesshou, do you want to come with me to my lands? I need to regain control over them. My fathers general has been keeping everything under control for me but he recently passed away. So havoc has been ringing down there." she craned her neck to look at him.

"Very well, this Sesshoumaru will accompany you to your lands. I have a question though, If you are a woman do you not need a mate before you can become lady of the southern lands?" she blushed and looked away.

"Uh, I don't know who wants to court me yet. I must see the prince's and lords, whoever chooses me first I will be the theirs." she spoke softly, looking down. She didn't want to be mated forever with someone she didn't even know, heck she'd take Sesshoumaru over the other lords any day. 'Did I just think that?' mentally asked herself, groaning she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and led the way heading south.

They stopped in a clearing for dinner, the sun was setting and it was getting late. She set her yellow bag down on the dirt floor. Shuffling though it, "Ah ha! I found it." she smiled, holding a few bento boxes.

"Fluffy-sama," once again snickers where heard, he growled. Immediately they ceased, smirking he turned his attention back to the neko youkai in front of him. "Uh, as I was saying. I have bento boxes for everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyou. I'll share mine with you." pointing to a bento box wrapped in a red cloth. He merely nodded and went to sit at a base of a tree as she distributed the bentos. He got quite a good view of her behind, Inuyasha saw him checking her out and growled. Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from her perfectly shaped ass and turned to look at his half brother. Seeing as the hanyou was seething, he decided to have a little fun.

"Kagome." the young woman turned to look at him.

"Come here." she set the bento box down by the fire and walked to him, kneeling down to see what he wanted.

"Yes Sesshy?" she asked, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Her lips crashed down on his, her eyes widened for a moment and then fluttered closed kissing him back. Inuyasha hissed, "Bastard! Stop kissing my Kagome!" Kagome sighed into the kiss, pulling herself away a little she turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha, shut up and sit! Can't you see I'm busy here? Go rut with your clay pot." just like that she turned back to Sesshoumaru and continued their kiss. Inuyasha craned his head from the hole his mouth open in shock. Lifting himself when the subjugation spell wore off he jumped up the tree to sulk. When would he learn? She had clearly said she was not his mate, he had one already to begin with. She no longer loved him anyways, so it didn't matter. She pulled back again, "Sesshy not right here, the kids are watching." she blushed as she saw the kids giggling from the corner of her eye. Unwrapping his arms from her waist he let her get up, she lifted herself off of him and coughed.

"Uh, everybody has their food right?" she scratched the back of her neck nervously, Miroku grinned.

"Yes we do lady Kagome, but if I may ask I never knew you were so willing to show public affection." Kagome turned crimson and Sango bashed him in the head with her boomerang made of demon bone. Seconds later the houshi was on the ground twitching.

"Tch. Pervert." Sango muttered under her breath crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kagome giggled and grabbed her bento box, she grabbed two pairs of chop sticks and walked to sit by Sesshoumaru.

"Hey wench! What about me and Kikyou." he grunted from his perch on the tree. Kagome look up and shrugged, "Find your own food baka, you should plant something on the clay pot over there. Something should grow on her, she is made out of dirt after all." she lifted the box off of her bento box and handed Sesshoumaru a pair of chop sticks, completely ignoring the seething couple. Sango giggled and opened her own food up breaking the disposable chopsticks apart that Kagome had brought from her time. Rin thought about what Kagome had said, "Kagome-sama, can Rin grow some pretty flowers on that ladies head?" she asked innocently. Kagome spit out the rice she had in her mouth and broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Rin sweetie, of course you can try it! Ask me whenever you want to do it, I'll gladly help you." she smiled wiping her mouth.

"Me too, I couldn't possibly miss out on an opportunity like that." Sango chuckled, the monk who apparently had recovered from his injury chuckled a little too. Kagome saw that he was rubbing the bump on his head joyously. "Maybe Miroku's into S&M." she mused silently to herself.

Yes things were back to normal, or as normal as they could get.

* * *

_Yes I know its kind of short, the next chapter will be up by the end of this week hopefully. :D_

_Ja ne!_

_Review please I'd appreciate it._


End file.
